1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software, and more particularly, to an install system and method for installing Microsoft Windows™ installer service on a computer system without rebooting the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, most software packages for use in computer systems include an installation program, with the function to install specific vendor programs either on a volatile or non-volatile memory. The installation program might be used to guide a user through the complex procedure of setting up an application for a particular combination of machine and accessories. Installation programs may also be used for software that cannot be copied by normal system commands.
Typically, the Microsoft Windows™ installer service is used to install software programs on computer devices running the Windows™ operating system. If the Windows™ installer service is not resident on the computer device, then prior to a software installation, the Windows™ installer service needs to be previously installed. However, by default, the Microsoft Windows™ installer service will reboot the computer device on which it is installed before it is available to be used to install the desired software. The major disadvantage is that the customer normally will have to reboot the computer device before they can continue with an application software installation. Shutting down the Windows™ operating system on the computer device and restarting the operating system is typically a time consuming operation. Also, after the reboot, the operating system does not necessarily know how to continue the installation of the application software so that many installations the customer would have to restart the installation from scratch, instead of being able to continue the installation from the point previously reached prior to the reboot.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.